


Christmas Surprises

by EradiKate



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Elevators, F/M, Fluff, Mild Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EradiKate/pseuds/EradiKate
Summary: Kaidan wants to surprise Jane for Christmas, but it doesn't go quite as planned.  A gift for AlyssAlenko, for FicMas 2018.





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



“Okay, we’re here.  Wait right there, I’ll guide you the rest of the way.”

 

Jane settled back against the seat, grinning even as she stopped reaching for the door handle.  “We’ve been driving forever. Can’t I take off the blindfold?”

 

“No,” Kaidan responded, clearly fighting the urge to laugh.  “You need to be patient a little while longer.”

 

“Do you remember the last time I put on a dress, K?”  She heard the door on his side shut, and waited until he opened the door on her side to finish the thought.  “You and the rest of the crew gave me crap about it for ages. And I smelled like fish for almost as long!”

 

“I remember that like it was yesterday and I refresh my memory every so often.  It does things to a man, you know?” Kaidan took her hand and helped her stand up.

 

“What, the fish smell?  Gross.” Jane sniffed. “This smells like...petrol?  And dust? Are we in a garage?”

 

“Not the fish smell, you ridiculous woman.  Watching you kick ass in a cocktail dress.” His hand lingered at the small of her back, though she wished it would drift lower.  “And yes, we’re in a garage. That’s where you put cars.”

 

“You are just determined to milk the surprise, aren’t you?” Jane grumbled.  “Can’t you just tell me?”

 

Kaidan’s laugh settled comfortably over her.  “It’s a surprise. Come on.” His hands, strong and sure, led her through a door and then she heard him push a button.  “Wait a second.”

 

A faint whirr and a quiet ding gave her a clue as to what she was waiting for.  “Ooh, an elevator. Just like old times, as Garrus would say. Is that my present?  The old crowd, hanging out in an elevator?”

 

“You have the strangest ideas about romance, Jane.”

 

A pleasant shiver danced over her back as the elevator doors closed behind them.  She and Tali had often commented on how attractive they found the low raspiness of Kaidan’s voice, but only Jane knew just how spine-meltingly hot it was to hear that voice speak her name.  And she’d never share that--it was a little something she kept just for herself.

 

“Okay, we’re in the elevator.  Now can I take off the blindfold?”  Jane tugged at the knot at the back of her head.  “It’s not like I can see anything from in here.”

 

“For the last time, no.”  Kaidan squeezed her waist.  “I told you I was going to give you a proper Christmas surprise, and I’m sticking to it.  But how anyone with your lack of patience made it through N7 training baffles me.”

 

She stuck out her tongue.  “That was different. This is a present!”  The elevator rumbled, almost as if it was agreeing.  

 

Then it abruptly stopped.

 

“What the…”  Kaidan’s hands abruptly left her, and Jane wobbled slightly before grabbing the handrail.  “We’re nowhere near the…”

 

“Near the what?” Jane inquired brightly.

 

“Never you mind,” Kaidan responded.  “But it looks like it’s going to have to wait a little while.”  He let out a groan at Jane’s impatient whine.

 

“You did this on purpose!”  She knew he hadn’t, not really, but teasing Kaidan was always fun.  “You are a cruel, cruel man, Major Alenko.”

 

“I absolutely did not and you know that.  I’m calling for help, be quiet a second, okay?”

 

She grumbled her assent and bent down to adjust her shoe.  Kaidan murmured something into his omnitool, and even with her cybernetics she had to strain to catch what was being said.  She was hoping for a clue as to where they were, but she was disappointed.

 

Almost immediately, though, Kaidan’s voice increased rather dramatically in volume.  “What do you mean, it’s going to be at least an hour?” She didn’t hear the response.  “Well, that’s true.” He sighed. “No, no. I apologize. This isn’t your fault and I appreciate your assistance.”  Another pause. “Yes, you can reach me on this frequency if you have news. Merry Christmas.”

 

“Well,” Jane said, groping blindly for Kaidan’s hand, “this was unexpected.”  She couldn’t help it; she began to giggle. “Hey, we both get a surprise this way!”

 

His hands found hers, warm and comforting.  “Two minutes ago you were about to die of suspense.  What happened?”

 

“Now it’s an emergency, and I’m good in those.  We’re stuck in an elevator on Christmas Eve. At least it’s nice and quiet in here.”  She snuggled against him. “I take it they don’t have anyone who can fix this on site?”

 

“No.”  He blew out a deep breath.  “That’s the delay.” She felt the warm press of his lips on her forehead.  “So, want to see if we can climb out?”

 

“Are you kidding?” Jane demanded.  “We’re alone, in an elevator, with an hour to kill.  And there’s something I have always wanted to do…this might be our best chance.”

 

“Oh?”  When she dragged a hand up his thigh, he immediately understood.  “Oh!”

 

They didn’t waste any time.  Kaidan’s lips crashed against hers, his fingers tangled in her hair, and Jane swore the temperature jumped five degrees.  She ran her tongue over his lower lip before biting gently at it and swiping kisses over his jaw, savoring the tug of his hands on her scalp before he reached the blindfold.

 

“No,” she half moaned into his neck, “leave it on.”  Jane could feel Kaidan’s answering smile on her hair as he grew harder against her.

 

“Oh, so now you like it?”  Kaidan’s palms skimmed down her ass and toyed with the hem of her dress.  “What else would you like?”

 

Normally Jane would draw it out, play innocent, or otherwise make things difficult for Kaidan, but she couldn’t--not just then.  “I want you to touch me, Kaidan. I want your hands under my skirt while you kiss my neck and shoulders.”

 

His mouth was already at her collarbone before she’d finished speaking, and whatever she’d planned to ask for next evaporated when she felt him gently part her thighs.  “You’re so warm, Jane, and your skin feels so good. Lift your dress for me, I want to see you.” Obediently she hiked up her dress, and even though she’d asked, she still blushed when he growled with need.  “No underwear tonight? Were you planning a surprise of your own?”

 

“I couldn’t resist, K,” she breathed.  “I love the way I can make you feel.” 

 

He brushed his knuckles against her core, sending a shudder down to her toes.  “And I love the way you smell.” One finger slipped inside her while his thumb pressed against her clit, jolting pleasure spreading over her.  “Makes me want to taste you.” Too soon, his hand withdrew, and she let out a keening little cry. “God, Jane, you’re sweet.”

 

“Please, Kaidan.”  She needed more, and he obliged, slowly pumping two fingers, making sure to brush the little bundle of nerves in rhythm.  “Yes, just like that.”

 

“You drive me crazy,” he murmured, increasing the pace and pressure slowly but surely.  “Just when I think I couldn’t want you any more, you do something like this.”

 

The sweet ache grew and deepened, but Jane stopped him before she caught her release.  “I want to taste you, now,” she panted. “And then I want you to fuck me.” She dropped to her knees before him, reaching for his belt buckle, heedless of the cold floor.

 

“How can I say no to that?”  He helped her undo his pants, but slumped back against the wall when she palmed his length.  “Shit, Jane, I’m not going to last long.”

 

She gave no response but drew out his cock.  Stroking it lightly once, twice, she leaned forward and swirled her tongue over the head, taking time to appreciate the salty drops of precome.  She took all of him in her mouth, humming while he groaned, laving him slowly, lazily.

 

“You’ve never been sexier.”  His words spurred her on. “Do you know how gorgeous you are, blindfolded and on your knees, sucking me off?  Your mouth is so good, the only thing better is your pussy. I love how hot you are for me. You were so wet a moment ago, I’m going to smell you on my fingers all night.  Now stand up, Jane, I want to feel you come undone on my cock.” Her head spun as she stood, and Kaidan seemed to know without asking how she wanted to be fucked. “Just like that.  Put your back against the wall, hold on to me.”

 

He lifted her slightly, lining himself up against her entrance.  “Yes, Kaidan,” she hissed, and with that she let herself sink down onto him.  “Fuck, you’re so good.” She’d been hot before, but she was melting now with his hips snapping against hers and his teeth on her neck.  When he reached between them to rub her clit again, yet another wave broke over her and she nearly sobbed as she edged closer to the brink.

 

“You’re so tight,” he gritted out between thrusts.  “Come for me, Jane. Let me feel you come.”

 

Like she’d been waiting for him to ask, her head tipped back and she let out a wordless cry as she fell, Kaidan’s mouth and hands and cock working together to bring her still greater pleasure.  “Now, Kaidan,” she gasped when she could string together the words. “I want you to come for me now.” He groaned in response, long and low, and she could feel him jerk and pulse deep inside her.

 

Sweet stillness followed, broken only by their ragged breathing.  When they’d both recovered, Kaidan was the first to speak. “Well, Jane?  This isn’t quite what I had planned, but this is one hell of a Christmas surprise.”


End file.
